phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sivannalendil
Max HP:11 STR 12(+1) DEX 16(+3) CON 12 (+1) INT 12 (+1) WIS 12(+1) CHA 13 (+1) Speed: 30 BAB:+1 CMB: +2 CMD: 15 Initiative +7 All saves +2 vs spells/SLA’s Fort: + 1 Reflex: +6 Will: + 3 Combat and Abilities AC:14 =10+ dex (3)+ armor ( )+Dodge (1) Current AC 14 Touch:14 Flat footed:10 Flat footed:10 Armor: None Combat: Melee: Mindblade (Sword +4 1d8 19-20 x2) Melee: Mindblade (2Daggers +4 1d4 19-20 x2) Melee: Mindblade (Greatsword +4 2d6 19-20 x2) Ranged: (+4 1d4/ 1d8 20ft/15ft) Special Abilities: Form Mind Blade Shape Mind Blade Throw Mind Blade Low-Light Vision Blade skills Mind Blade Finesse blade skill. Power points per day: 2 Skills: 4+Int+0=per level Special: Concentration + Acrobatics +7, Autohypnosis +5 , Climb , Craft +, Escape artist +, Intimidate ,Jump , Knowledge Nature +1, Knowledge Psionics +5, Perception +5, Profession +, Sense motive +, Ride +, Stealth +7, Swim +5, Sutvival +2 Feats: Wild Talent, Dodge, Weapon finesse, Run Traits: Deft Dodger: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Reflex saves Paragon of Speed: You are quicker than normal members of your race, and gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks Equipment ''' '''Carried: Heatstone, Beltpouch Floor length white traveller’s cloak Jewelery Adventurer’s sash Racial Traits • +2 Strength, +2 Intelligence, –2 Constitution: The Pelagasiri elves are strong, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. • Medium: Elves are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Normal Speed: Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. • Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. • Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. • Woodcraft: The Pelagasiri elves know the deep secrets of the wild like no others, especially secrets of the forests. Elves with this racial trait gain a +1 racial bonus on Knowledge(nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +2. This racial trait replaces elven magic. • Fleet-Footed: While all elves are naturally lithe and agile, some also are naturally speedy and have a strong desire to rush into situations rather than worrying about looking ahead. The Pelagasiri elves receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. This racial trait replaces keen senses and weapon familiarity. • Languages: Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan. Wealth Dolphins Staters Drakhmas Obols gems Background: Born in the Pelagasiri quarter of the city, Sivannalendil showed an aptitude for both combat and psionic potential, leading to the study to become one of the psiloi. The years of training taught her to hone her survival instincts, her needs, wants and desires into a lethal weapon of her id. In the current peace of the city, and the rise of adventure and danger from below, the young elven woman seeks to find adventure and pit her prowess in battle against the monsters that are whispered of by those who claim to have survived them. Sivannalendil As is common for the Pelagasiri, Sivannalendil wears very little, most commonly adorned solely with a few select pieces of jewelry. As a trained warrior, she often wears a sash that contains her gear, and wraps on her arms and legs. In parts of the city other than the Pelagasiri quarter, she is usually draped in a full length heavy white traveler’s cloak, trimmed in gold, concealing her body unless in action. Her long dark hair and wild elven features carry an intense and dangerous beauty, at once appealing and frightening like a deadly predator. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character